Sakura's new pet!
by Saku-chanDemon
Summary: Years ago a boy was turned to a cat by a mysterious shadow. Now he must find love to turn back. Well, one day Sakura finds him and takes him in. Who is this boy and will he find love in Sakura?I Do Not Own Naruto


Sakura's new pet

Past . . . .

A boy was running from what appeared like a shadow in the middle of the night.

"Foolish boy, you can run but you can't hide, "said the shadow still following the boy

"You, huff, won't, huff, get me, "said the boy running in the darkness not daring to look back

"Heh, o really?"asked the shadow, catching up to the boy. Then the shadow appeared in front of the boy.

"Let's see about that, "said the shadow

The boy tripped causing him to fall forward, looked up to the shadow with fright showing in his eyes. It came out of the shadows and into the moonlight. The used-to-be shadow was, from what the boy could tell, male. Even in the moonlight you could not see the detail in his face. The only thing you could see from his face was his red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. The man started to do some hand-signs unfamiliar to the boy. When the man finished a cloud of smoke surrounded them and then . . . . . .

The boy discovered that he was turned into a black cat!

"You will stay a cat until you find a girl your age that truly loves you, but not just any girl the Haruno girl. She must be around your age or you will have to wait a hundred years for the next Haruno. You can live forever with this jutsu, that is if you like being a cat, "he explained, "well, you should get going the Haruno are only born in Konaha and to get to Konaha will take a few years."

With that said the boy-err . . . cat started his long journey to Konaha.

--

Present . . . .

A twelve-year-old girl with pink hair was walking down a street. Her name is Sakura Haruno and she was coming from the academe. She had been put in a group of three. Sakura was excited and scared at the same time. Excited because she was a ninja and she was in the same team as Sasuke. Scared because their sensei had told them not to eat. Then she heard something in a bush.

"Who's there, "she asked

"Meow?"was the answer

"Huh, "she said tilting her head a little to the right.

She went to see what the source was of the sound was and what she found was . . . . .

"A kitty!"she squealed as she saw the black cat sleeping soundly

She saw that it had no collar, so she took it home.

--

I had finally made it to Konaha after . . . umm . . . I lost count of the years, but I'm sure they were a lot. I was tired after all that walking. I went into a bush to rest.

I heard someone say something, but I don't know what. I answered the only way I could. "Meow?"was what I said.

I was too tired, so I fell asleep. Then I felt someone lift me up and carry me somewhere.

When I woke up I found I was in a light pink room. All the furniture was white with light pink cherry blossoms and the covers of the bed I was on was white with light pink cherry blossoms decorating the edges. I guessed that I was in the house of the person who I talked . . . err . . . meowed to earlier. Then I saw a girl with PINK hair walk in the room.

--

As I got home I put the cat on my bed. I went in the kitchen to get something to eat. When I finished I went to see if the cat was awake. I went in my room and saw that the cat was awake. He seemed to be . . . umm . . . analyzing me? (She somehow knew that the cat was male)

"Hey, you're awake . . . come on let's go and buy you the things you will need because you are going to be living here from now on, "I said to him, what shocked me was that he nodded in response!

"Can you understand me?"I asked him and he nodded again

"Anyway, we should get going and you could get to know me on the way, "I told him while I took him in my arms

On our way to the pets store I told him that I just became a genin today, about my teammates Naruto and Sasuke, that our sensei was Kakashi Hatake, my crush on Sasuke, and many other things. He seemed to be listening to every word I said and that made me happy because usually no one listens to me. Then we got to the pet's store.

And this is how our friendship started.

--

Tell me what you think about this. R&R


End file.
